oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kat
This is a character in Modernstomia and apart of the Alley Cats Gang. History Ever heard of those stories when you were a child, the ones of Merfolk whom infested the seas and were either beautiful women who just wanted to see the world above or beautiful women who lured men to their deaths; or the stories of slyful Kitsune spirits that lingered within haunted forests and played tricks on nearly everyone, causing trouble, although sometimes brought good luck..just childish stories to either keep your child's imagination active or to scare them into obedience and attachment. Right? Wrong. These races weren't just childish bedtime stories, they were real...are real, once a myth and now brought back to reality. How was this true? Because Kat is one of them, a being that you could even go as far to call a "demon." Kat grew up in one of the smaller, hidden government facilities underneath the New York sewers, deep underground. As a child, she was kept in a small white room that only consisted of a toddler sized bed, a small pile of alphabetical blocks at the foot of her bed and a toilet in the corner of the room. The door blended into the walls, but it was made out of the thickest metal to man-kind as of date. She was kept in her room for 95% of her time there, the only time she was allowed to leave was when it was bath time, and while she enjoyed having a moment leaving her containment, she hated it with how rough they were with cleaning her and the examinations. During her walks towards the showering containment center, she learned that she lived next to a Wyrwood to the left of her room, Triaxian to the right of her room, and a Kitsune in front of her room. She was quickly reminded to never speak to them nor even look in their directions as they were very dangerous. During her time in the facility and growing with her "doctors", as they requested to be called, she soon began to develop skills in hiding in the shadows and using her ability to shape change into a small feline to her advantage. Instead of teaching her strict artillery combat, which was what they had been doing fairly recently, they decided to teach her hand to hand combat as well. Teaching her this new combat style seemed to come easy to the rapidly growing girl, until she eventually reached the ripe age of 14 years old and excelling in all her lessons. From here on, they began to enhance her senses and her overall well being. They brought her into the testing lab and sat her on the cold steel hospital chair but quickly learned that was somewhat of an allergy to as it began to burn any part of her bare skin that touched it. Once they learned of her weaknesses through several tests that remained consistent throughout the year, they then turned to the next step; reinforcing her physical aspects and her limits. First they started with intense exercise routines that she was required to do four hours a day, and if she failed to do so she was punished so severely that even at today's date she doesn't speak of what they did to her. Kat quickly learned to not disobey them. After the physical training to be more and more athletically built, they then began taking the steps of injection of a new, uprising serum that would enhance her main three senses to begin with; vision, smell and hearing. A group of "doctor's" brought her into a special room that would reveal moon once it was high above in the sky, during this time while Kat was distracted, they shoved the needle into her temple and swiftly injected the glowing, green liquid into her veins. She cried out and immediately grasped for the needle, but before she could actually achieve anything something hard hit her in the back of her head and then everything was black. When she awoke again she was standing front of a mirror, that wasn't in her room before, and the first thing she notice was that her once slate grey eyes were now a vibrant emerald. She slowly reaches up to touch the spot where she remembered getting stabbed with the needle, her fingers running over the skin lightly in the chance it was sore. Before she could study herself more, a deafening explosion sounds from the room across from her, followed quickly by several people yelling and blaring alarms beginning to sound. Kat immediately moved to the door, placed her hands on the cold metal along with her ear as she listened. "Move," A deep, manly voice said from the over side and she swiftly complied, turning on her heel and jogging over to the side of her room and shielding herself. Within a matter of seconds, her own door shot backwards against the back wall with cement dust filling the air within the room. A hand fell on her shoulder and she looked up, her eyes falling on the Triaxian with the Wyrwood not too far behind him looking out the door. A moment of fear ran through her as she saw them, having been told all her life that these..creatures in front of her only wanted to harm her, but as she looked at them she didn't feel that at all and strangely trusted the connection she felt in that moment. She gave a quick nod and grasped onto his hand, allowing the Triaxian to pull her up and towards the door. Together they rushed out of the asylum, running down the corridors as the sounds of explosions and gun shots fill the air, bodies falling all around them. Appearance Kat is viewed as a petite, caucasian woman, only weighing around 87lbs and coming to halt in height around 4'9". She has a slim build on the outside, but is actually quite athletic. Her facial shape is a mix between a diamond and a heart, while the features on her face appear with an innocent appeal to them. She as slightly slanted, jade colored eyes and medium plump lips. Kat's hair takes on a the color of light blonde that follows the length of her back, ending around mid-thigh, and also with longer bangs that frame her face. Situated on top of her head rests a pair of matching blonde cat ears, while a dyed black tail rests behind her. Her attire is usually un-restricting and out of the way, either a black or light gray leotard with several leather straps wrapped around her body, along with a few on her bare legs. Over this she wears a near black overcoat with several pockets and light green details, along with a high collar which normally hides the bottom half of her face. On her hands, she wears half black gloves and on her feet, she wears mid-calf high black socks with high top boots with the same light green detailing. To stay hidden within the community, she covers her ears with black, metal ears with a glowing green middle which leads into a set of headphones. She has also dyed her once blonde tail to match the black armored ears, to easily lead people to believe it is just cosplay. Personality In a group, Kat comes off as a shy girl who doesn't talk quite as often as most, typically hiding her mouth all together behind the collar of her jacket, and most likely won't actively speak to anyone unless she trusts them. She usually tends to stay towards the back of the group or near the person she think will be the best at protecting her. She is kind and respectful when she speaks and normally won't interject her ideas unless it is a dire situation or she's put on the spot. * Demure * Polite * Cautious When alone, Kat still remains ever silent but constantly lurks in the shadows, or even out in the open when she is in her cat form which causes her to blend into crowds easily. During her alone time, she is always searching and listening for more information that could be useful in her goals and, if she happens to get close to anyone, their goals as well. On some occasions, she can be found practicing her hand to hand combat in back alley ways, playing on any video game consoles she can get her hands on, or reading up on a book in The Dead Rabbit. * Operative * Introvert * Studious But even the best of girls have a dark side, even a little bit. While Kat is a shy, but caring girl whom will always put her friends above herself..if a love interest enters the scene, Kat will do anything to keep them safe from harm and within her sights. One typically wouldn't expect something of this to come from a girl who is normally so reserved and shy, as a matter of fact, the interest probably won't notice it at first, just little things here and there that reveal her obsessive behaviors. While information searching, sometimes she will stealthily follow the person in interest..just to make sure they're getting to their destination safely, of course! And if anyone should try to harm or take her person from her..well... * Yandere * Obsessive * Stalker Friends Junko D Cat Enemies List your enemies. Maybe tell why they are your enemy. Aspirations What do you hope to accomplish in this world? Additional Information * Kat has a bad case of asthma and often has to carry an inhaler on her person. * Kat is addicted to a drug that she calls "Chrono Z" as a result of her life within the government walls. * Kat loves to play video games, be it from old arcade games or the newest of the newest. That said, she can't knock a good book either. * Sushi, or even just plain fish, is Kat's favorite type of food! * She can speak several languages! Japanese, Korean, English and Russian. * vic is gay * vic is gay * vic is gay * vic is gay * vic is gay * vic is gay * vic is gay